<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красотка by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361455">Красотка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me'>bravo_me</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020'>WTF_Batjokes_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы G—PG-13 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Информатор, говорили Брюсу, очень заметный. Он сразу его узнает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы G—PG-13 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Красотка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407">Браво</a><br/>Бета: (Tenko)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Брюс ждет информатора в кофейне.</p><p>Незаметно старается рассмотреть людей, сидящих за столами. Когда ищешь Джокера, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Может, все это — ловушка, и сейчас этот веселый парень уберет ноутбук и наденет маску, а у этой миленькой блондинки в руках окажется кастет, а улыбка перерастет в оскал.</p><p>Информатор, говорили ему, очень заметный.</p><p>Он сразу его узнает.</p><p>Но пока что все слишком обыденно, и Брюс пьет кофе, надвинув шляпу по самые глаза.</p><p>Колокольчик у двери звенит, и Брюс незаметно смотрит. В кофейню входит сногсшибательная красотка: длинные худые ноги, высокие каблуки ярко-красных лаковых туфель; неприлично короткая кожаная юбка, корсет на удивительно стройной талии. Подкачала разве что только грудь — плоская, почти незаметная. Но все остальное…</p><p>Красотку провожают взглядами все мужчины в кофейне. Брюс — не исключение. Он старается не смотреть на обтянутую кожей задницу, но взгляд все равно возвращается к округлым ягодицам. Он сглатывает — становится жарковато.</p><p>Красотка медлит у стойки, о чем-то тихо переговаривается с барменом. Забирает кофе и тарелку с невероятно сладким даже на вид пирожным и идет к нему.</p><p>У нее на голове — широкополая шляпа, и тень падает на лицо — разглядеть его не получается.</p><p>Брюс вздергивает бровь, когда она останавливается рядом с ним.</p><p>— У вас тут свободно?</p><p>Голос у красотки — мужской, прокуренный, хриплый. Отчего-то весьма знакомый, но Брюс сбит с толку и не может вспомнить, кто так говорит. В горле пересыхает — и он кивает.</p><p>Информатор.</p><p>Действительно, очень заметный.</p><p>Красотка ставит кофе и тарелку на стол, отодвигает стул, чуть качнув бедрами, — и плавно опускается на него. Снимает шляпу.</p><p>Брюс застывает.</p><p>Потому что видит перед собой старательно измазанное гримом и помадой лицо.</p><p>Эта красотка — Джокер.</p><p>— Ну, — говорит он, — и зачем ты меня искал, Брюс?</p><p>Брюс молчит. Джокер опирается локтями на стол и кладет подбородок на ладони, задевает коленом колено Брюса, трется об него. Издевается.</p><p>И ведь чувствовал же, что это ловушка.</p><p>— Давай-давай, — смеется Джокер, — не молчи. Не заставляй девушку ждать.</p><p>Брюс закатывает глаза — удержаться от этого невозможно.</p><p>Сказать ничего не успевает — потому что Джокер резко хлопает ладонями по столу и тоненьким голосом вскрикивает:</p><p>— Господи, да это же Брюс Уэйн! Можно ваш автограф, сэр?</p><p>Мгновение — и вокруг их стола начинают толпиться посетители. Брюс натянуто улыбается, бросает взгляд на стул напротив — но Джокера уже и след простыл.</p><p>Дерьмо.</p><p>Брюсу ничего не остается, кроме как начать подписывать протянутые салфетки, листы из блокнотов и прочую макулатуру, которую ему пихают едва ли не в лицо.</p><p>Наверняка красное, потому что длинные ноги на каблуках и задница, обтянутая кожаной юбкой, все еще стоят перед глазами.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>